Retsu Unohana
Retsu Retsu Unohana the Captain of the Fourth Division in the Gotei 13. She is one of the oldest and most experienced Captains, and is soul society's best healer Appearance Unohana has the appearance of a very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wears the standard Shinigami captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair is long and is always worn as a large braid in front. , she didn't have the large braid. Unlike most Shinigami who carries their Zanpakutō in their sash, Unohana has a large string attached to the sheath of her Zanpakutō and carries it over her shoulder, or has her lieutenant carry it for her, whenever they are together on the battlefield. Personality Unohana has a gentle and warm personality that augments her appearance. Unohana is a soft-spoken, polite, and caring woman who uses honorifics when addressing everyone, including her subordinates and the enemy. She rarely shows any signs of panic or distress, and has a great sense of duty, shown in the times that she orders ’s imprisonment and Isane Kotetsu’s chasing of when he runs away with . With her grace and kind manners, she lets others know quietly that while she may be soft, she is not to be taken lightly. Despite her gentle nature, several members of the and even her fellow Captains fear her. Also according to the former captains of the and , respectively, she can be very frightening as the look on their faces implied they would never want to get on her bad side (they noted that being destroyed by 's would be a preferable fate). No one has ever disputed this fact, for she is an indispensable part of and the Gotei 13 Squads. Unohana likes strong flavored food, preferring it to bland tasting dishes. In her free time, she climbs mountains throughout , during these excursions, she collects medicinal herbs. Once a month, she holds an ikebana class for the members of her division. Unohana is also the President of the (Flower Arranging Society.) History Although not much is revealed about her past, it is said that she has been a captain for at least 200 years; along with fellow captains , and . It is stated that the four of them have been Captains of the Gotei 13 for at least 200 years as of 110 years ago before the current time. This makes her one of the oldest captains among the Gotei 13, despite her rather youthful appearance. Ukitake also refers to her a "Senpai" denoting her seniority to both him and Shunsui. Approximately 110 years ago she is seen waiting for the promotion ceremony to begin at the 1st Division Headquarters along with the rest of the assembled captains. She witnesses the arrival of the newly appointed Captain of the , . Her lieutenant at this time was . 9 years later Unohana is present at a emergency meeting called by Captain-Commander Yamamoto. When he decides to create a investigation team to locate the missing squad members. When he gives out orders, Yamamoto orders Unohana to prepare the relief stations for casualties, but Unohana interrupts and asks if it wouldn't be better for her to tend to the wounded there. Yamamoto plainly tells her that he can't send healers out without knowing what the situation is like Synopsis Soul Society Arc Retsu Unohana first appears during the captain's emergency meeting called by General Yamamoto. However she says nothing at this time, and remains silent throughout the constant bickering between her fellow officers. She is next seen after 's apparent death, in which she confirms to and that he is truly dead. She later appears shortly afterwards when Hanatarō Yamada is "caught" by and brought before Unohana for judgement. Despite the reasons put forth by Ukitake, she determines that Hanatarō must be imprisoned on account of the fact that he is a seated officer in her division and may have incidentally aided in the harm that the had supposedly done within the Seireitei. As head of the medical relief division, Retsu Unohana’s healing prowess is legendary. This is first shown when she manages to heal after his defeat at the hands of . She manages to save Renji from certain death, while also delaying her arrival at the Stand for ’s execution. While attending the execution, expresses open regret that Yamamoto lied to Rukia regarding the release of the Ryoka, but Unohana explain to her lieutenant that despite the harshness of such a lie, it also allows Rukia to die peacefully with the idea that her friends' lives would be spared. After arrives on the scene and destroys the Sōkyoku stand, orders all lieutenants to follow after the fleeing Renji and Rukia. As Isane looks concerned at Unohana about the order, she calmly tells her to go, only to see her get beaten. Amidst the chaotic scenes, Ichigo starts his battle with Byakuya Kuchiki, the respective captains then head off to their own battles. Unohana releases Minazuki, even though the actual process is not shown, and saves all those hurt during the initial battle. She keeps Isane with her on top of Minazuki while her Zanpakutō heals the rest of her patients inside of its stomach. Arriving at the Relief Station, Unohana asks Minazuki to release everyone, and seals it back while calling for her subordinates to tend to the injured personnel for the time being. She then asks Isane to follow her to the Central 46 Chambers.They arrive at the scene in time to see Aizen defeat . Captain Unohana announces her presence to the traitors while citing her own suspicions surrounding Aizen's staged death. She also goes on to claim that the in was the only place he could hide and mentions the use of an elaborate corpse doll on his part. Aizen then points out the mistakes in her analysis, while also commending her for seeing through his deception. The first was that he was not here to hide, and the second was immediately shown as he releases his in front of Unohana and explains Kyōka Suigetsu's Complete Hypnosis. He then proceeds to tell Unohana about the third member of his group, . He and then teleport to Sōkyoku Hill, leaving them behind. Unohana immediately requests Isane to find out his exact location, while informing everyone of Aizen’s betrayal, including the Ryoka. She then takes steps to save Hitsugaya and , both of whom were fatally injured by Aizen before her arrival. After ensuring that both would escape death for the moment, she leaves them in the care of Isane and travels via Minazuki to the Sōkyoku stand, where she tells , the 3rd Seat of her division, that the Ryoka do not require help. She then settles down beside Byakuya Kuchiki and gently scolds him, saying that he has pushed himself too hard. She then calls Rukia over upon Byakuya’s request, during which he reveals his reason for allowing her execution. Hueco Mundo Arc Unohana and appeared alongside captains , , and in after the titanic battle between Ichigo and . Her initial appearance effectively stops the approaching from doing further harm to , in which the leader of the group calmly orders a retreat. She then stops Isane from pursuing them, claiming that they are only there to heal the injured, not start more fights. She proceeds to heal and , and orders Isane to go the location of Byakuya Kuchiki as she feels something is wrong with Hanatarō, who was originally sent with Byakuya Powers And Abilities Master Healer: Unohana is by far the most knowledgeable on health related matters in all of Soul Society. She is known to be highly proficient in conventional healing techniques as well as herbal healing. Her knowledge of anatomy is high enough that upon examination of Aizen's "dead body", she concluded it was not Aizen or even real. She also seems to be able to heal more than just Shinigami, evident when she heals , a human, and , an . Kidō Master: As the head of the Fourth Division, Unohana is known for her skills in the healing branch of . Immense Spiritual Power: As one of the oldest Captains in the Gotei 13, it is safe to assume that Unohana has tremendous spiritual power. Master Swordsmanship Specialist ': Although she has never been seen in battle, it is known that her personal speciality is sword fighting, including her particular mastery in the ''kendō style of fighting. '''Flash Steps Expert: Unohana is proficient enough in this skill to be of the average level of speed possessed by a Captain. Keen Intellect: Along with her general skill of healing, she is able to detect the smallest details. This helps her in her mastery of healing. She can detect anomalies and problems lesser healers wouldn't. She can tell by a simple look what type of medical attention if any is needed. She was able to deduce that Aizen's elaborate illusion of a corpse doll wasn't real, but even more so that Aizen was perpetuating a much larger scheme. Zanpakuto (肉雫唼, "Purify the Flesh"): In sealed form, Minazuki is slightly longer than an ordinary katana, and resembles a nodachi The guard has an oval shape and the handle is red. Instead of tying it to her obi, Unohana carries her Zanpakutō over her shoulder by a rope strap or lets Isane carry it for her. *'Shikai': Its release command is unknown. When released in Shikai form, Minazuki will start to morph, turning into a green like gas substance before taking a solid shape of a giant, green, one eyed Manta Ray like creature with the capability to fly. Minazuki can act as transportation and will change back into the green gas substance before returning to it's sword form when it's duty has been fulfilled. :Shikai Special Ability: It is large enough to transport many people on its back (at least a dozen, based on its size when compared to those riding it). It seems to act on verbal orders and when landing it has the ability to somehow create a pair of bird like legs. Minazuki's main aspect is its ability to heal. When the wounded are placed within Minazuki's mouth, they are swallowed and stored inside it's stomach. Minazuki's stomach acids are strong healing medicines and ointments which gradually soak over the wounded, curing their injuries. Currently it has shown to be able to carry at least five people within it's stomach. When Unohana gives the word, Minazuki will vomit the people back out of its mouth.